Natsu Needs Help
by 101DragonSlayer
Summary: After Natsu and Lucy get split up on there last mission, Natsu refuses to tell Lucy what happened to him after he gets terrible sick. Lucy Takes him to see Porlyusica. What does she say about her new discovery? Lucy is hurt? Nstau is falling? What will happen next? (This is a Nalu Fanfic. I do not own Fairy Tail and there will be typos)
1. Chapter 1

**FIXED**

 **Hey everyone... I know, I know...I edited the story… again.**

 **I fixed the chapters... again,**

 **BUT I think they fit a lot better with the story.**

 **Comments are welcome.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **OLD**

 **The story summary... so far:**

 **After Natsu and Lucy get split up on there last mission, Natsu refuses to tell Lucy what happened to him after he gets terrible sick. Lucy Takes him to see Porlyusica. What does she say about her new discovery? Lucy is hurt? Nstau is falling? Love is in the air? What will happen next? (This is a Nalu Fanfic. I do not own Fairy Tail and there may be typos)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 ** _A long, Long Train Ride_**

"Hey Natsu. Why did you need me to come with you again?" The blonde said and looked at the pink haired Dragon-slayer.

"Because... You make everything more fun." Natsu said with a smile.

"And Happy was to sick to come." he said and his smile turned into a grin. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Well we will have to get on a train to get back in time for me to pay rent. With all the money we got on the last trip, I could live in a castle!" Lucy said dramatically as they walked into the train station.

"A-a-a train?" Natsu said as his face started to turn green.

"I am not walking her ever again. It took us four days to get here when it could of taken us 7 hours, plus my legs are killing me."

"I think I am going to be sick." Natsu said and put his hands on his stomach.

"DON'T BE SICK BEFORE WE GET ON THE FRICKING TRAIN." Lucy yelled with an annoyed face.

"But you know I can't handle trains." Natsu said and his face got a little more green.

"Well to bad. I suffered enough on this mission." Lucy said and groaned shortly after.

"I said sorry Luce." Natsu said and sat cross legged on the ground as they waited for the train.

"And I said we are riding the train." Lucy said and stared at Natsu who refused to look at her in fear of her hitting him.

The train blow its whistle as it pulled into the station. Lucy and Natsu turned to see the train stop at the station. Natsu got up and started to walk to the opening door of the train.

"Come on Natsu. We got to get to my house soon! I have to pay rent before I'm almost kicked out again." Lucy tugged on Natsu's vest and tried to get him on the train. Natsu stared at Lucy but he didn't move.

"Natsu." Lucy pleaded but Natsu closed his eyes and turned his head the other way with crossed arms.

"Natsu." Lucy said again but she wasn't pleading this time. She was demanding.

"But... FINE." Natsu said and slowly walked on the train with a frowned face. Natsu picked a seat at the back of the train were no one would see him in pain.

"Good thing there is only a couple people on this stupid train." Natsu muttered under his breath. Lucy sighed in frustration. Natsu sat right beside the window and Lucy sat right beside him. He rested his head in the window trying to make the pain stop.

When the train started to move the laying on the window idea didn't work anymore. He winced and hugged his stomach as hard as he could wishing he could jump right out of the window. With another big bump from the train his head fell on Lucy's lap.

"Natsu, what are you-" Lucy stopped as she sow how much pain he was in. She fixed his head so it was more comfortable for him and stared at him as he breathed heavily. She put a hand right at the top of his head so he didn't move so much and then started to rub his head. He felt a bit better. Natsu soon started to doze off. As Lucy watched Natsu fall asleep she felt a blood rush to her cheeks and stopped rubbing his head. Natsu noticed his stomach start to hurt again so he took a deep breath and looked up at lucy with tired eyes because his stomach pain medicine thing had stopped working.

"Why'id you stop, It was helping." Natsu said as he slowly started to closed his eyes again.

"Umm... sorry..." Lucy apologized then started to do it again.

"Why do I feel this way?" she asked herself.

"I have never felt this way towards anyone except… never mind. I'm not going there." Sho quickly stopped think about what it.

"I have goosebumps?" She questioned herself and then quickly noticed that she felt herself blushing.

"Luc." Natsu said with closed eyes.

"Ya?" Lucy said getting pulled from her thoughts.

"You should... do this... more... often...?" Natsu said as he took deep breaths. He winced at the pain he felt.

"Y-Y-Ya... Stop talking. the more you talk the more sick you feel." Lucy said and tried to stop blushing.

"You are getting sick and you need to rest." Lucy looked at Natsu and rubbed his head once again. As the train stopped Natsu was sleeping. It was nine and they got on the train at two. Lucy could see Natsu was sick even though he refused to admit it. Lucy know he was because he didn't ever sleep on the train.

"He never does this." Lucy said to herself as she looked at him.

"He is a bit cute... when he sleeps. NO, Stop that. He is just a friend. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME." She screamed to herself.

* * *

 _ **Coment! I love reading them!**_

 _ **Also, favorite the story for new chapter updates!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**FIXED**

 **I know... there are a LOT of**

 **changes. But change can be good.**

 **I personally think I made the story 10 times**

 **more enjoyable but please, let me know**

 **If you don't like it.**

* * *

 **OLD**

 **Hello people!**

 **I am back with another chapter.**

 **I was thinking of doing a chapter every 2 weeks or so… depending on my schedule that is. But I will try and do a chapter up date every 2 weeks so the story is good and that it doesn't feel rushed.**

 **I also fixed this chapter...again.**

 **Natsu Needs Help needed some help... see what I did there Ha? HaHa? No? Ok… This is awkward know… tough crowd. Lol**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _ **Poor, Sick Natsu**_

"Natsu? Natsu wake up." Lucy said as she softly shook him.

"What!" Natsu said as he tried to jump up in surprise but failed and fell back down on Lucy's lap. He looked like he was in a lot of pain and he looked like a zombie.

"Natsu. You're not ok. You need madisen." Lucy said as shu put her hands on her hips while still sitting.

"I am fine. I promise." He said with closed, tiered eyes. Lucy sighed.

"We are here. We can get off the train." She said as she looked at him. He looked more sick than before. He was pale and he could hardly move.

"Lucy… I don't think I can get up." He said and closed his eyes. Lucy sighed again.

"Why are you so stubborn?" She asked. Natsu just shrugged.

"Let me help you. I can help you get to your house. Ok?" Lucy said with a forced smile.

"Ok." Natsu said tiredly and got up with the help of Lucy. Lucy put one of Natsu's arms around her head to helped him walk. As they left the train station Natsu started to get heavier. Lucy looked at Natsu from the side and saw that he was closing his eyes.

"Natsu. Where's your house?" Lucy said as she stopped. He didn't answer.

"Natsu?" Lucy said. Natsu tried to keep his eyes open but they kept getting heavier every time he tried to open them.

"Luc... I… can't." Natsu said as his eyes closed.

"Natsu?" Lucy said starting to panic. He was starting to get a little hot.

"I think he is getting a fever and he can't even talk or open his eye's for this matter." Lucy said to herself as she started to walk again.

"I will have to take him to my house." Lucy said with a sigh.

She opened the door to her apartment and laid Natsu down on her bed. She looked at him and went to put her hand on his forehead but hesitated for a second.

"It's just Natsu." She reminded herself, so she put her hand on his forehead. He was getting really warm. She ran to the kitchen then came back with a wet cloth. She put the cloth on his feverish head trying to make sure he didn't get to hot. He was breathing heavily and starting to get even more pail. Lucy couldn't do anything for him and she felt so bad.

"Why did I make him go on the stupid train?" She felt so guilty.

"I'm so stupid!" She yelled but quickly stopped when she remembered Natu was here. She got up and went to her closet to get some P.J's hoping she didn't wake him up. She pulled out a blue tank top and some pink shorts, that went together, and went over to the bathroom to get ready.

"I am such an idiot. We should have just walked her like he said." She said quietly in the bathroom trying to keep her anger inside.

She came out to see Natsu with his arms wrapped around him. She walked over to him and put her hand on his head and now he was as cold as winter on a stormy night. She got up and walked over to her closet and pulled out her warmist cover.

* * *

 _ **Coment! I love reading them!**_

 _ **Also, favorite the story for new chapter updates!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**FIXED**

 **I think I made this chapter**

 **make a lot more sense.**

 **I was re-reading all the chapters**

 **because** **of how long I was away for**

 **and I thought I sounded like a child**

 **when I wrought it.**

* * *

 **OLD**

 **Hey Everyone!**

 **I am back... sorry for the wait... again… ha...haha.**

 **I HAVE A LIFE TOO! I know it's surprising. (I say in a sarcastic ton)**

 **Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _ **Fine. Only For You**_

"I will give him some cold and flu medicine in the morning... that is, if he lets me." Lucy sighed and then started to walk over to her couch when she felt a very cold hand grab her wrist witched surprised her and made hr turn around.

"Did I wake you?" She asked softly and Natsu replied with a slow and small head shake.

"You ok?" she asked as she sow Natsu still half asleep. He was pale and cold. That's not a very good combination.

"Where... are we?" He said as he tried to get up but Lucy wouldn't let him and put her hand on his back making him fall right back on the bed.

"No. You are not getting up and we are at my house." Lucy stared at Natsu then stopped.

"He wouldn't be in this condition if we just walked." she said and looked at the ground with sorrow in her eye's.

"Hey." Natsu said and pulled her arm closer making her lean over and have her head closer to his.

"Y-Ya?" Lucy stuttered and surprised by the small action. She stared at him but then felt her start to blush again so she pulled away. Natsu didn't seem to notice… probably because he is half asleep.

"Where are you... going to... sleep?" He said as he tried to open his eyes long enough to look at her and not lust look straight ahead.

"Don't worry about it Natsu. It's ok." She said in her comforting and soft voice she only used on plue.

"No... this is... your bed I can't just... take it from... you." He said as he started to breath heavily again and closed his eye's. Lucy looked at Natsu and then back at her couch. With Natsu still holding her hand she started to walked over to the light. When she walked to far for him to reach her he thought she would say no.

"If you promise to go to sleep I will sleep here. Got it." she said and stared at him. It hurt him to move and talk. Natsu tried to nod but Lucy was already getting in the bed. She laid down on the other side of the bed facing the window. After she laid her head on the pillow she instantly fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **Coment! I love reading them!**_

 _ **Also, favorite and follow the story for new chapter updates!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**FIXED**

 **This is so fare my favorite chapter!**

 **I get goosebumps reading it!**

 **sadly... no kiss until later T-T**

* * *

 **OLD**

 **Sorry everyone. I totally forgot about posting this chapter and I am also not at home.**

 **Florida YAY!**

 **I was planing on doing this yesterday... the 15... but the computer was occupied.**

 **Plus the internet sucks here.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 _ **Snuggles?**_

Lucy woke up to find a warm arm wrapped around her. She started to feel that tingly feeling she got when she touched Natsu. Her cheeks started to get warm. Lucy was frozen in place but slowly relax as she realised how comfortable it was. She closed her eyes forgetting that Natsu was hugging her until he pulled her a bit closer to himself and then dug his nose into her hair.

"N-Natsu?" She said as she tried to look at him in a little shock.

"Five more minutes." He said as he pulled her even closer. Lucy's cheeks got warmer and so she tied to get up. She tried to pull his arm off of her but he wouldn't bug.

"Why is he so stupidly strong?" She whined to herself. She then tried sliding under his arm but that didn't work either. With a sigh of frustrating she turned over, not realizing how close he actually was, but when she turned her head to face him her nose and his nose were touching. It surprised her a little. She looked at Natsu and the glow of the sun was directly on him, making him look so loving and caring and cut-

"It's Natsu. He is a friend." She reminded herself and with one deep breath in, she shoved him right of the bed. He quickly jumped up with a surprised look on his face.

"Aw! What the hell was that for?" He said as he rubbed his head that just hit the floor and sounded like a rock.

"I-I-I couldn't get up. You were on the cover and I-I was trapped under it." She lied hoping that it wasn't obvious. She didn't want it to get awkward.

"Well you don't need to shove me!" He said as he got off the ground with pain in his eyes.

"Natsu. What happened to you after are last mission. You have bin in pain this whole time and I don't know why." She said as she got up out of bed.

"We got separated and you didn't even want to tell me what happened." Lucy started to walk over to the kitchen when he didn't say anything. He just stood there for a bit.

"I can't tell her. I never get hurt and if I tell her she will feel guilty." He said to himself as he stared at the ground.

"So what's for breakfast?" He said trying to change the conversation.

* * *

 _ **Coment! I love reading them!**_

 _ **Also, favorite the story for new chapter updates!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**FIXED**

I'm feeling generous today!

I think i'll put two chapters out!

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **OLD**

 **Umm... Hey everyone... I am truly sorry for not posting anything for a long time... a very long... time.**

 **A lot has bin... happening... in my life... not going to get into it.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 _ **Breakfast... or not?**_

Lucy looked at him from the side of her head as he walked into the kitchen. She rolled her eyes and open the fridge. She grabbed some eggs and bacon then closed the fridge with her foot. Natsu went and grabbed a pan from the pantry. He lost his balance and ended up knocking some things out of the pantry. Lucy quickly spun around to see what was going on.

"Are you ok?" She asked with a concerned look and then started walking over to him but he quickly got up with a pan in his hand.

"Ya. Sorry. Lost my balance a little but it's nothing I can't handle." he said with a small smile and itched the back of his head.

"Why won't yo-?" She started to ask before Natsu interrupted her.

"Let's start to make some breakfast." He said with a grin pretending he didn't hear her. Lucy now she wasn't getting anything out of him so she crossed her arms until Natsu let out a little cough. Then she remembered what she was going to do. She then quickly ran to the bathroom.

"What are you do-?" He stopped as he watch her run to the bathroom and come out with a bottle of cold and flu medicine.

"Oh no. I am not taking that stuff." He said as he crossed his arms over his cheats.

"You don't have a choice." She said and smiled. Natsu backed up but Lucy started to walk closer.

"Come on Luc. I don't need it." He said as he tried to look annoyed with her but he couldn't. She looked cute.

"That's new…" Natsu started to question his thoughts until he sow Lucy grab a spoon from the counter and put the medicine on the spoon as she still walked towards him. Natsu backed up hitting the counter and put his hands on it as he hit his left leg off the bottom cabaret. He moved his head back as Lucy put the spoon up to his mouth.

"NO!" Natsu yelled as he closed his eyes and turned his head. Lucy got on her toes and put one hand on his chest without realising it.

"TAKE THE MEDICINE!" Lucy yelled back as she got closer to him with the spoon.

"NO!"He yelled and moved his head back more.

"Well, if you stopped getting sick and coming over here then you wouldn't have to take this stuff." Lucy said and he opened one eye to look at her.

"I'M NOT TAKING THE STUPID MEDISIN!" He said in an annoyed voice. Lucy leaned forward a bit more but then she slipped and fell backwards. Natsu quickly realised this and leaned forward to grab her. He put one hand around her waist and then grabbed her hand with his other hand. They both sighed and laugh. They didn't realise how close they were to each other until they heard the baken on the pan start to sizen. They were snapped back into reality.

"Thanks." Lucy said and started at Natsu. Natsu started back but he didn't realize this until he smelled something burning. But before he could pull Lucy up she stuffed the medicine in his mouth. Natsu coughed from the surprise attack.

"This is the last time I let you take care of me." He joked as he pulled her up.

"You said that the last time Natsu." She giggle but then quickly went over to the stove to get the burnt backen off the pan.

"Well you're the only person who is nice to me when I am sick. I apparently destroy everyone's house when I am sick." As he said that, Lucy remembered when he almost ended up burning her house down from some sort of fire dragon fire sickness he had for three days. Lucy rolled her eyes not expecting Natsu to see it, but to her surprise, he did.

"What was that look for?" He jokingly questioned. Lucy looked at him and she felt that same feeling again. Her cheeks started to feel red so she turned her head.

"You ok? You look like you're getting worm." He said in a concerned voice and looked at her trying to hide her face as she cleaned the pan.

"No." She said in a sad voice.

"Why? What happened? Did someone hurt you? Did you hurt yourself? Do you need help?" He questioned and quickly turned her to face him and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked at her thoroughly before he took his hands off.

"You look fin. If it's that mental stuff, i'm not goo-" He was interrupted by a gigel.

* * *

 _ **Coment! I love reading them!**_

 _ **Also, Favorite and Follow the story for new chapter updates!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone!**

Chapter 6!

I hope you all really enjoy this story!

I know there is spelling mistakes but I don't

ketch them when I read.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 _ **Sit And Listen**_

"You won't tell me why or where you got hurt. I want to help you Natsu but I don't know how." Lucy said with sorrow in her eyes.

"Lucy. I'm ok. See? Do I look hurt?" he said and backed up into the middle of the kitchen wit his army out to each side. Lucy looked but then noticed that Natsu was wearing a T-shirt. She slowly started to walk over.

"Why are you wring a T-shirt?" She questioned and then put a hand on his stomach, right where the pain was. He winsed in pain and Lucy pulled her hand away in surpris. Natsu bent over a little but when he liked yo Lucy's face was right there. Once again, there noses were touching but only Lucy experienced this the first time. Natsu quickly stood up fully and at the same time Lucy stepped back.

"See! Your hurt and you won't tell me why." she said as she turned her head to look somewhere else. Natsu sighed.

"I am going to get levy and Porlyusica." She said as she started to walk to the door.

"N-NO! Don't." He said and ran to the door. He beat Lucy to it.

"Plus, you were going to walk outside in your PJ's." Lucy felt embarrassed and stupid as she looked down at her outfit.

"No. I was just testing your knowledge." She said as she rossed her arms and turned around.

"Testing for what? Some brains?" Natsu question. Lucy laughed.

"Fine, I'll go get dressed. Then after that, we go. Got it?" Natsu Looked at the ground.

"I can never win with you, can I." he said and then crossed his arms. Lucy smiled and then turned to go get dressed.

When Lucy came out from the shower with her usual blue outfit she sow that Natsu was sitting cross legged on her bed as he looked out the window. Lucy walked over to the bed and sat behind him. She then leaned back against his back.

"What a crazy couple of days." She sighed.

"Ya. First we get attacked by some bandits."

"That were wanted to fifty grand." Lucy added.

"That was a bonus." He said as he looked down at the bed.

"So were the other four surprise attacks." Lucy said. They both laughed shortly after. Lucy looked up at the ceiling. They both sighed at the same time. Lucy then got up off the bed and turned to look at Natsu.

"Come on. Let's go." She said and put out her hand. He turned around to face her and waited a minute before he grabbed it but when we went to grab it he felt a shooting pain go throw his body and he winsed.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled and ran to him. She helped him up by putting one arm over her shoulder.

"We have to go." Lucy said as they hurried out of the house.

* * *

 _ **Coment! I love reading them!**_

 _ **Also, Favorite and Follow the story for new chapter updates!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone!**

So i'm glad everyone is liking the story!

It makes me so happy!

So i wanted to let everyone know that

this story is also on Wattpad.

I have the same username there so you can go find it if you would like.

 **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 _ **Oh Boy...**_

Natsu and Lucy ran... well if you call it running, as fast as they could with Natsu in so much pain that he could hardly walk.

"Natsu, we need to stop at Levy's house first ok." She said looking at him. He had both his hands on his stomach.

"Ok Lucy, whatever you say." he said and looked up at her from the corner of his eye. He was in a lot of pain.

 _"Why does it hurt so much? What was that thing he hit me with?"_ He said to himself as he looked back at the ground. They walked up to a little blue house just a few blocks from the forest.

"Levy? Hey Levy? You here?" Lucy called as she knocked on the door.

"Hey Lucy! What's u-? Natsu?! What happened to you?" She said with a gasp. He was hugging his stomach and had a pained face.

"We Need Your Help. We need to see Porlyusica and I thought... you both work good together and you're the smartest person I know. Come With us and help." Without arguing she grabbed her bag and left with Natsu and Lucy.

They got to Porlyusica's house fifteen minutes later and opened the door. Porlyusica was mixing some herbs. She spun around to see Natsu With one arm on Lucy and the other one on Levy.

"Porlyusica, we need your help. It's gotten worse in the past fifteen minutes." Lucy said as they walked in. Porlyusica took Levy's place and put him on a small bed she had beside the herbs.

"He was like this last night to. He couldn't walk or talk and he was getting really hot then cold all of a sudden. I didn't know were his house is so he stayed at my house." Lucy said and ran over to the other side of the bed. Natsu laid on the bed and hugged his stomach as he breathed heavily.

"We got back from a mission yesterday-" Before Lucy could finish she was interrupted by Porlyusica.

"What happened on the mission?" She said and turned to her herbs.

"I don't know? We got split up and He won't tell me anything." Lucy said frantically. What if something happened and he could only live for a couple of days. What if He dies! WHAT IF HE DIES RIGHT NOW! N-N-NO Th-That Can-t HAPPEN! She was staring at Natsu before snapped back to reality thanks to Livy.

"Lucy, Calm down. He will be ok." she put a hand on Lucy's shoulder to comfort her. Porlyusica came back with a cup, of what looked like, hot tea.

"Lucy I need you to stay here tonight. If you were with him last night I want to make sure you did not get whatever he got... ok?" Lucy nodded and sat on a chair next to Natsu. Porlyusica Lifted Natsu's head up and gave him the "Tea" or... whatever it was. He coughed and opened his eyes wide.

"Ew, What the Hell is that... and what happened?" Natsu was sitting up on the bed staring at everyone.

"Natsu, We need you to tell us what happened. You are in serious need of medication and I don't know what ones to give." Porlyusica said as she stared him down. Natsu looked at the bed he was in and didn't not say a word.

"Lucy, Levy... May you please step outside?" Porlyusica said and looked at the two of them. Levy looked at Lucy and they both left.

"Natsu, You need to tell me what happened."

* * *

 _ **Coment! I love reading them!**_

 _ **Also, Favorite and Follow the story for new chapter updates!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**FIXED**

So This chapter is Natsu's Mission.

Its his perspective on it.

What happened to him and what not.

 **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

 _ **Natsu's Mission**_

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

I got up off the ground and looked up.

"NATSU!" she screamed as she tried to grab my arm as I fell. She missed and kept screaming my name.

"Natsu? Are you ok?" I called from above me.

"Ya. Hey Lucy... it doesn't look like I can get out of here so you go on ahead and I will try and find a way out from down here." I said and looked at the tonal ahead of me as I scratched my head.

"Ok." She said and started walking. I followed her and started walking the tonal I was in.

"It's dark in here... Wait! I am a fire Dragon! Let's Get Some Light In Here!" I breathed fire all over the place.

"Hey? There's torches in here." I Grabbed one and started to walk the tonal... again. I walked a good thirty minutes before I heard a sound.

"Lucy? Is that you?" I called out and got no answer. Then a big growl cam from the direction I was walking in.

"Hello?" I said and walked closer to the sound.

"Hello, Natsu." The voice said in a hard and screeching ton.

"Who are you?" I called out and then a bright light came out of nowhere. A man in a red Cape and gold armor walked up to me.

"I can't tell you that." He said with a grin.

"But I can tell you this. I have been sent to kill you from a friend from the future. You know who he is." He said and took out a big sword.

"Hey. I don't know where you came from but If You're here to kill me then, I can't stand around and not do my best to stay alive." I said and stood up tall. My hands turned into fists and went on fire.

"I don't plan on fighting you." He said and put his sword on the ground.

"W-What? Then What do you plan on doing?" I said and put my fists down.

"This!" He said and through a sparkling red ball of magic at me. I dodged it but right when I landed I got hit by the mage and got launched back and then it went black. I woke up with a sore head. I got up and looked around. He was gone. I took a step but fell on the ground in pain.

"Frick. What did he do to me." I said as I lifted my jacket to looked at my side. There was a big black mark from where he hit me on my stomach and then it went black.

* * *

 _ **Coment! I love reading them!**_

 _ **Also, Favorite and Follow the story for new chapter updates!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone.**

I am sorry It took to long to get this Chapter out.

School has just started again for me...

So test, projects, and other "Fun" things are what is taking my time.

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 _ **Back to reality?**_

 **Back at Porlyusica house**

"Natsu show me the spot where you got hit." Porlysusica demanded and walked over to him. He lifted up his shirt that she never noticed before.

"Why are you wearing a T-shirt? I know I don't ever see you but I know and hear enough stories to know that you never were a shirt."

"I didn't want Lucy to see the spot... so when I got out of the cave with Lucy and into the town I panicked and asked if they had an extra dark shirt. They passed me this one and said it was free because I saved them." He said and winced in pain as he tried not to touch the spot but failed. She moved his hand so she could see it and then she gasped. It was black around the edges and then turned dark purple as it got to the center of his stomach. She ran over to her horb table and grabbed a bunch of things and started doing things with them... Natsu couldn't tell what she was doing so he just sat there and wathed her.

"And that's it?" Porlyusica asked as she looked at Natsu.

"Ya." He said simply.

"I have to get Levy right on it, But Natsu? Why didn't you tell Lucy what happened?" Porlyusica said as she turned around to finish doing whatever she was doing.

"Because I don't want her to worry about me more than she already is. Anytime I get hurt she is there for me and I like it but, she overworks herself." Natsu looked out the window feeling torn. Porlyusica walked back over to him and moved his hand again. She put what ever she made on his stomach. He immediately wished she didn't. It hurt like hell.

"Stay strong, Stay strong, Stay- Nop." he old himself but then let out a big grewal.

 **Outside**

"Levy What if he Die-" Levy covered her mouth.

"No Lucy. It's going to be ok. You can't say things like that." She moved her hand and leaned against the house. Levy was thinking the same things Lucy was thinking but she never wanted to hear it out loud.

"Natsu can't die. He won't. And even worse. If he dies Lucy will be shattered. That's the only person who I know who will be the most messed up about this who thing." Levy said as she watched Lucy pace from side to side with a fist up to her mouth and eyes that looked like they were about to cry.

"GRAAAAA!" The both jumped and looked at the house. Lucy was going to open the door when Levy grabbed her hand.

"No Lucy. She will get mad at you. You have to wait for her to come get-" The door opened and they stared at Porlyusica with worried faces.

* * *

 _ **Coment! I love reading them!**_

 _ **Also, Favorite and Follow the story for new chapter updates!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everyone.**

 **Sorry It took a long time for this chapter.**

 **School has been getting in the way.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER** **10**

 _ **Anger?**_

It was getting late and Levy was still at the library trying to find out what was wrong with Natsu. Lucy, on the other hand, was sitting on a chair beside him trying to not fall asleep but everytime she closed her eyes they got heavier.

"Lucy, You should rest." Natsu said as he stared at her.

"So far you have passed out twice today. I can't sleep If you're not going to sleep." She said and looked up at Natsu before quickly looking back down to try and not show her tired eyes.

"Lucy, You haven't slept well in five days or so. You need sleep. I have medicine but you don't." Natsu said as he grabbed a cup of water from the nightstand beside the bed he was in. He then passes it to Lucy hoping she would take it. But sadly she just shook her head. Natsu sighed.

"This is not supposed to happen to me... Dragon's have a healing body. I should be healed up by now. It's almost impossible for me to get a cold to this extent. I can get "Dragon Colds" but they only last a day or so… or three." He said sheepishly to himself as he remembered the fire dragon cold he had when he was at Lucy's place. He almost destroyed her hole apartment. Natsu then tried getting up from the bed but he failed and fell back into his sitting position he started in.

"Natsu. You have done this about a thousand times. Stop trying." Lucy mumbled. Porlysusica was out getting herbs so she had to watch Natsu, but it's not like she wouldn't do it anyway.

"Lucy... just go to sleep." Natsu pleaded to her but she just sat there. Then Natsu felt an incredible amount of pain. Like something was eating away at his chest. A pain so bad that is felt like he was being stabbed a hole over and over again. He gasped in pain and then put a hand up to his chest, scratching at it to try and overcome the pain. Lucy ran over to him.

"NATUS!?" She screamed as she was just standing there, panicking about what to do.

"WHAT DO I DO? WHERE'S PORLYSUSICA? HE NEEDS HELPS!" she said out loud in panic but, just like that, like the heavens heard her, Porlysusica came running through the door.

"Thank god!" Lucy said as she watched Porlysusica frantically grab herbs and other things. Lucy couldn't be more happy to see her.

"He just started to... I don't know what happened." She said as she was panicking.

"Don't Panic Lucy, Don'T PaniC LucY, DON'T PANIC LUCY." She screamed to herself as she watched Natsu.

"I don't know what's happening!" Porlysusica said in a frantic voice that was not reassuring.

"Maybe it's because he was falling asleep? No. The medicine keeps him up." Porlysusica questioned as she gave him some of the medicine she had just wiped up. When she put the medicine on, she notices that his magical power was draining, and for a wizard… That's not good. Lucy watched Natsu lay there in pain and she didn't know what to do. But luckily she didn't have to do anything because the medicine started to kick in and he started to calm down. Then he started to sit up again.

"I have to walk around. If I don't, the pain will come back. You have to let me walk." Natsu pleaded as he looked at Porlysusica. He then looked at Lucy who had tears in her eyes.

"Pleas Lucy. Let me go. I promise I will be back." Natsu gave Lucy a sad look that said "Please"

"O-OK." Lucy said and Natsu's face light up like a light as he started to stand up.

"But I am coming with you." and then Natsu felt anger as he stopped in mid stand.

"LUCY STOP!" Natsu yelled without realising it. Lucy jumped at the sudden anger and backed away. Natsu then felt extreme guilt.

"Lucy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just… I need to clear my head." He said as he started to walk over to the door.

"N-No... It's ok... " she said quietly still a little shocked from him yelling at her. She watched as Natsu walked out the door.

"Fresh air will be good for him. " Porlysusica said and then started to put herbs away. Lucy then went and sat in her chair she had bin sitting in for the whole day.

* * *

 _ **Coment! I love reading them!**_

 _ **Also, Favorite and Follow the story for new chapter updates!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 _ **"Hey Luc! Loo..."**_

Natsu walked for a good long while. He was sad. And for the first time in his life, he was thinking about life.

"What... W-what if... I-if ... What if this is actually super sirius? Like… I might… No. I'm ok. But… am I really? What if I never get to see my friends again like... Mira and Erza and Happy and... Gray... if he classifies as a friend... and... and... Lucy. I feel weird... WHY DO I FEEL WEIRD! WHAT TIME IS IT?!" Natsu started to panic from all the thoughts in his head that he has never thought before. He then started to looked around frantically.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I LOOKING FOR!?" He said and then started running for no reason. He needed this. He needed to breath. He forgot he was even sick. Then he stopped and fell on his back in the grass, looking up at the beautiful night sky. Then all of a sudden he heard fireworks. They were right up in the sky, right where he could see them.

"Hey Luc! Loo-." He stopped, remembering that Lucy was not there. He sat up and looked at the ground remembering how sad she was when he left.

"I should Start heading back." Natsu said then stood up and starting walking in the direction he thought he came in.

"Did I come from this way?" He started to question himself... which in his case... was never good.

"Or did I come from over th-"

"NATSU? WHERE ARE YOU?" He was cut short by someone yelling his name.

"NATSU?" He looked around and then he saw her. Lucy. Lucy was running. Why was she running? He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and then

POWE

Right into a tree.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO PUT THIS TREE HERE!?" He yelled as he rubbed his head looking around.

"NATSU IS THAT-" Lucy came around the corner and tripped on a tree stump, making herself fall right into Natsu. They started rolling down a small but steep hill.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" They both screamed. When they hit the bottom the just layed there. Lucy was right on top of Natsu who was... hugging her? Lucy froze as she stared at Natsu. On the other hand... Natsu's head was spinning like crazy. He only just noticed that Lucy was staring at him... and soon after that he found out why.

"S-sorry Lucy." Natsu stuttered Then started to get this tingly feeling.

"Why do I feel this way?" He asked himself.

"I-its o-ok... Ummm. I came to come get you... Where were you? Never mind that. You have to get back to Porlysusica to get that... stuff." She quickly got up and started walking... fast. Natsu got up shortly after and followed.

"Luce. Stow down please?" Natsu said as he struggled to get his breath.

"SHOOT! Natsu we got to run!" Lyct said as she started to panic.

"Oh no... this is not good. Natsu is going to fall asleep and I will be left out here alone and-and... Natsu will be lost forever. Lucy started to form tears in her face. No... Fight the pain. It won't happen." She said to herself as she grabbed his hand without knowing it but Natsu pulled her to a stop.

"Lucy. I'm fine. Really. I was just running for half the time I was out here. Plus… I may have gotten lost." He said sheepishly as he looked down.

"Natsu. Pleas. Let's go." She pleaded. Natsu watched as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Ok. Let's go." He said and then they both started to run. They ran for a bit but then Natsu started to get a little tired.

"Luce... Let's slow... down… a little." Natsu said as he started to breath heavy again.

"Oh no! Natsu! I knew this would happen!" Lucy said and then started to run even faster.

"Luc, Please… Just… a… little." Natsu said during deep and heavy breaths.

"WE CAN'T! YOU ARE FALLING ASLEEP!" She yelled. Rushing towards the cottage.

* * *

 _ **Coment! I love reading them!**_

 _ **Also, Favorite and Follow the story for new chapter updates!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 _ **It's Ok Lucy**_

"Lucy... Can... You... Just wait... A... Second? Pleas?" Natus was trying so hard to catch his breath.

"God Dammit why." He yelled at himself. The medicine Porlysusica gave hurt like crape but it help a whole lot so he tried not to complain. But why does it only last an hour?

"NO! YOU HAVE TO GET BACK TO PORLYSUSICA OR YOU WILL DIE!" Lucy stopped.

"Did I just say that. No Natsu I didn't mean to make it sound like that. God I can't do anything right." Lucy said with tears in her eyes she never know she had. Natsu looked up and watched as she collapses to the ground.

"Lucy... Are... You o...k?" Natsu said as he tried to catch his breath.

"This is why I never wanted her to come." He said to himself. He looked around to look for the cottage and to his surprise, it was literally right in front of him.

"I'll be… back." He said as he made his way to the cottage and then inside.

"Why. Why am I so...so… useless?" Lucy asked herself after about five minutes of sitting there and crying on the ground.

"But you're not." She hurt Natsu's voice from behind her and she jumped. She then quickly turned around to see Natsu standing right behind her. He slowly walked to her side and then sat down. Natsu watched as Lucy turned her head a little, trying to hide the tears he already knew she had, and wiped the tears away.

"Lucy. You're not useless or stupid or an idiot." He said remembering that she called herself stupid and an idiot last night. Lucy still had her head turned to the side but she soon felt a hand turn her head. Natsu turned her head so she would look right at him.

"If you were any of those things, I wouldn't have asked you to join the team." He said as he stared at her to make sure she knew he meant it.

"You are the most Brave, smart, and selfless person I know. And that's a lot because let me tell you, if Erza was here… she may say other wise but you're ten times more amazing then she is." He moved his hand away to wipe away a tear that was rolling down her cheek. Lucy stared at Natsu but then slowly looked away again. But before she could turn her head too much, Natsu hugged her. Lucy was surprised by the sudden, gentle move Natsu had made but she didn't fight it. She hugged him back and started to weep into his shoulder. She had been strong for so long, she didn't know how to cry freely until now. A couple minutes passed until she started to relax. When she was strong enough to try and walk again she gently pushed away from Natsu.

"Thanks Natsu. I needed that." She said as she wiped her tired eyes. She had cried so much she couldn't cry anymore.

"Look, Lucy, just because you can't do anything know… doesn't mean you won't do something at all. You're always there for me. You have to know that without you… I would be lost. Ok? I was lost until…" Natsu stopped as he remembered his only father Igneel, who saved him the first time, but when Igneel left he was lost again. All he did was search for him but when he found Lucy…

"Until I found you." Natsu said as he grabbed Lucy's hand.

"We're a team. We stick together. You don't like when I get hurt and I hate it when you get hurt. We work with each other. We feel each other's pain. That's why it's a team. We support each other whether it's a little thing or a massive thing we do." Natsu looked at there hands and then put them both high up in the air, like they were winning a medal.

"Team Natsu!" Natsu shouted and then looked at Lucy waiting for her to do the said.

"Team Natsu!" She said as loud as she could because of the full out cry session beforehand.

"Natsu." Said Porlysusica as she opened the door to her cottage. Natsu quickly turned to look at her.

"I need to put the medicine on your wound." She said as she closed the door.

"Come on. Let's go." He said and then pulled Lucy over to the cottage. Natsu then went inside wall Lucy sat on a chair on the deck.

"Lucy? Are you ok?" A group of familiar voice's came from the forest. Lucy got up out of the chair and walked over to where she heard the voice's from. It was Erza, Gray, Mira, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Livy. They came to check on Natsu.

"Hey everyone. I am so glad to see you!" Lucy said as she got up to walked over to them.

"You look terrible! What has happened over this past week?" Mira asked as she gave Lucy a hug. Lucy started to tell them about the mission... well her version.

* * *

 _ **Coment! I love reading them!**_

 _ **Also, Favorite and Follow the story for new chapter updates!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 _ **Lucy's Mission**_

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"NATSU!" I screamed as I tried to grab Natsu's arm as he fell. I felt my fingertips slide off of his.

"Natsu? Are you ok?" I called from above but reserved to answer.

"NATSU?" I said and started to panic but as interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Ya.*cough* I'm o *cough* k" He said as he tried to cough up the dirt he swallowed from the fall.

"Umm... Hey Luc... it doesn't look like I can get out of here so you go on ahead and I will try and find a way out from down here." He said and then started to walk away from the hole.

"Ok." I said and started walking. The hall was light up with lights that were on the walls. I kept walking. As I walked I noticed there was a light coming from the end of the long hall way. I started running to the end. When I got there I was in a big room.

"Hahahahaha!" I heard as I looked around the room. There was no door, so no way out. I started to walk backwards slowly and then all of a sudden the ground came up from behind me and closed the opening. I jumped forward and turned around.

"Ha! You can't escape that easily Lucy."

"How do you know my name?" I said as I turned around quickly.

"Oh I have been observing you very closely. I am only here to make time for my partner who is with your friend."

"Natsu!" I gasped.

"What do you want from him?" I asked as I looked around the room.

"Oh I want nothing, but the person who hired us wants a lot for him." The voice said and giggled after. Then I heard loud growl that sounded like Natsu.

"NATSU!" I screamed as I ran to the blocked entrance and started to pull out my keys.

"Oh no you don't!" The person said and then appeared right in front of me and sguved me back with some sort of water attack. I hit the wall behind me and then fell to the ground coughing up water.

"Oh. Looks like he is done! See you around, Lucy." the person said and then the floor fell from under me. I watched the person make wings aper and start flying away.

"AAAAAH!" I screamed as I fell. I hit the ground hard and then it went black.

I woke up to find myself staring at the sky and a sore head.

"Ow, my head." I groaned as I sat up. I put my hand to the back of my head and felt something wet and cold. I quickly looked at my hand and found blood all over it. I jumped to my feet and then almost fell back down again from disentis. I put one hand on a near by rock for balens and then looked around.

"NATSU!" I screamed as I remember what the person said. I looked around and find him laying on the ground. With a rock right on top of him.

"Natsu!" I yelled and ran over to him. I started to shake him but when that didn't work I started to push the boulder but had no luck.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL, TAURUS!" I yelled and watched as a puff of smoke appeared.

"HELP ME!" I pleaded.

"Anything for you !" He said with a very long emphasis on my name. He then pushed the rock of Natsu and grabbed him and me and brought us to the top of the mountain we were in. The wind was blowing and felt so good after being in the cave for who knows how long. The mountain was in the desert and the mission was to go find out who or what was making all the know… I guess we did it.

"Thank you Taurus." I said and then looked at Natsu who had his head in my lap.

"No prrrrrrroblem Lucy." Then with that, he was gone. Tears started to fall from my face and I watched them as they landed on Natsu like rain drops.

"Natsu! Natsu wake up!" I pleaded.

"Natsu, please wake up!" I stopped shaking him and set his head down gently. I put my forehead right on his.

"Lu...cy, Is that… you?"

"NATSU!" I gasped with tears still coming down my face. I pulled him up and hugged him as hard as I could

"Don't You ever do that to me again." I said and tried to smile.

"Sorry… I'll… try harder… next time." He said with a little smile.

* * *

 _ **Coment! I love reading them!**_

 _ **Also, Favorite and Follow the story for new chapter updates!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for not getting around to editing a lot of the other chapters.

At the time i was only focused on recreating them a little bit.

I edited this one to the best that I can.

If there's any spelling mistakes, I apologize.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14**

 ** _Not Now_**

 **Back at Porlyusica house**

"Wow Lucy." Happy said.

"You should know Natsu is not very good by himself." The cat said sarcastically as he ate a fish.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE WAS SICK?" she said in an annoyed voice and pointed a finger at Happy.

"Wow! Your such a meany!" Happy said and then flow through the window.

"Natsu! Lucy is being mean to me!" Happy cried. They all walked inside and sow Natsu sitting on the side of the bed staring at the ground until Happy came through the window.

"Happy!" Natsu said as he gave the ball of fluff a hug. Then he looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"Hey guys!" He said in his cheerful way and waved at them.

"Hey Natsu. What happened to you? I thought no one could take down the 'All powerful Salamander?" Gray said as the group walked over to him.

"What? You want to go pervert?" Natsu said as he stood up.

"I ain't no pervert you idiot flame head!"

"If you're not a pervert then where are you dang cloths?" Gray then looked down and then sighed.

"At least I'm smart enough to not get hit by some stupid magic thing!" Gray yelled back at Natsu as he put his hands on his hips.

"You don't even know what it is idiot!" Natsu yelled back… again.

"You're the idiot, idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot, idiot!" Natsu then set his fist on fire and gray put ice on his.

"Gray. Natsu. That's enuff." Erza yelled in an annoyed tone.

"Yes mam." they said in unison and looked at the ground. Mira giggled.

"Here Natsu. I picked up a pack of matches for you!" Happy said as he took off his bag to grab them.

"Happy. Natsu needs real food." Mira said and walked over to him placing a picnic basket on the side table. She opened it.

"I made you some fresh chicken soup." she pulled out a big pot with a lid on it. She took of the lid and the aroma filled the room. Mira started to pour some soup into a big bowl for Natsu.

"Natsu how did this happen?" Natsu grabbed the bowl from Mira and started to eat it. He didn't say anything. He just sat there.

"Natsu? Are you ok?" Mira said and looked at him.

"Yep. why wouldn't I be?" he said trying not to sound annoyed.

"Well for one, You never just get hurt. You always put up a fight but you heal fast. Whatever this is… It'snot going away anytime soon from the sound of it." Erza said with crossed arms.

"Secondly you didn't tell us what happened. You always tell us."

"Or have some idiot remark to make." Gray said right after Mira finished.

"And you would usually complain about getting soup. But you are eating it." Happy said as he gave Natsu the box of matches he brot.

"Well I did put up a fight." He lied. The man had hit him right when he had dodged the first attack.

"Secondly I am tired and you were nice enough to give me soup. I didn't think you guys would want me to complain this time." He lied again. He didn't want to tell them anything because Lucy was in the room. If she new about the mark then she would not forgive herself for not jumping in the hole he fell in.

"Also about the soup. The medicine that I need is the worst thing in the world so compared to that, this is amazing. Plus, I'm starving." Now that was not a lie. The medicine tasted like old rotten eggs and moldy toast.

"Then why aren't you healing?" Erza asked out of the blue.

"What?" Natsu asked as he looked at her.

"If you are as toof as you say you are then why are you not healing?" She looked at him with a hand on her hip. Natsu put the bowl of soup on the night table forcefully making everyone jump.

"I don't need this right now." He said as got up and walked out side.

* * *

 _ **Coment! I love reading them!**_

 _ **Also, Favorite and Follow the story for new chapter updates!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Everyone.

Sorry it took long for this chapter and I do apologies for

everyone reading the Help Me series.

Its getting difficult to find time for all their stories but I will still continue doing my best!

 **Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15**

 _ **The Stars**_

"Natsu wait!" Lucy said as she jogged after him. She used all her energy on running back her with Natsu that she was almost out of energy. Porlysusica walked into the room.

"What is going on?" She said as she looked aroun. To her surprise she saw everyone standing surprised and looking at her.

"Oh It's just you." She said in an annoyed voice and then turned around.

"Wait! Porlysusica! I found a book ab-" Before she could finish Porlysusica was standing in front of her. She grabbed it and started reading it.

"Thank you. I will try and see what I can do." she said and then went into another room.

 **Outside**

"Natsu!" Lucy called as she ran after Natsu. Lucy looked all around the cottage and then followed the path to the lake. When she got there she saw him sitting there as he threw rocks in the water.

"What do you want Lucy." He said in an annoyed voice.

"What do you mean what do I want? You know full well what I want." Natsu know what she mend. She wanted him to go back to the cottage. He picked up another rock.

"Lucy. What do you think will happen to me?" He asked as he stopped in mid throw. He put down his arm and sat there.

"What do you mean?" She said as she sat next to him. Natsu looked at the sky and thought for a minute.

"I mean. Do you think… Do you think I will die?" He asked and then looked over at lucy. By his surprise she was almost in tears. She was looking at the sky. She had the night sky forced to look at her. She was glowing. Natsu was in aw. She looked so beautiful. He just stared at her.

"No." She finally said as she looked at him with a big smile on her face and tears running down.

"I know you will be ok. Because if you are… Then I would have been lying to myself this whole time." She said as she started to cry even more and she dropped her smile.

"Don't leave me Natsu!" She cried and hugged him tightly. Natsu froze. After a minute he hugged her back. Her arms loosened as she felt his arms around her.

"I won't." He said.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Ya?" She said and looked at him.

"Will you please go to sleep now?" He asked as he grabbed her shoulders and looked at her very intensely. She stared at him and watched him stand up. He put a hand out to help lucy get up. She grabbed his hand, he pulled her up but she slipped and fell into Natsu.

This time Natsu caught her without falling too this time. She looked at him. He saw a twinkle in her eyes as he looked at her. She pushed away and stood up, dusting of her skirt.

"Thanks." She said and started to walk back. Natsu blinked, shook his head and ran to catch up with Lucy.

* * *

 _ **COMMENT**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't Forget To** ** _Favorite_** **and** ** _Follow_** **The Story To** ** _Get All Updates_** **!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

 _ **14 Days**_

When Natsu and Lucy got to the cottage they saw Levy standing outside.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked as she looked at Levy.

"I think I found out what's wrong with Natsu." Levy said as she looked to the ground.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Lucy said as she backed up a little bit.

"Well…" Levy said but never finished. Natsu just stood there. He didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it when nothing came out.

"Well? Well what? What is it?"

"Lucy." Natsu said right when she finished.

"What? Don't you want to find out to?" Lucy had sadness in her eyes. Natsu always wanted to make her happy but, all he has done is make her sad this whole time.

"Natsu. Come inside. I need to talk to you." Natsu turned around and went inside.

 **Inside**

Porlysusica jestered to the bed Natsu has been sitting in for the past week or so. Natsu sits down and finds a note from Happy.

"Hey Natsu. Hope you feel better. I got told to leave with the others. Porlysusica is scary, So I left. See you tomorrow. - Happy." It said. Natsu smiled a bit.

"Natsu." Natsu looked up at Porlysusica. She was looking at the ground.

"I know what you are going to say." He said and looked out the window above the spot Lucy was sitting.

"How long do I have?" Porlysusica looked at Natsu and then back at the ground.

"14 days."she said with sorrow.

"I am sorry Natsu."

"Why? It's not your fault. I should have never went on that mission. I had a funny feeling but I didn't think much about it."

"Natsu. There is something you are not telling me." Porlysusica said and stared at him.

"What is there to tell. As long as lucy doesn't know then its fin. She will be fin. I can't tell her. She won't be able to handle it. She can't find out." Natsu said as he looked at Porlysusica with sorrow in his eyes.

"Natsu. She is going to find out, whether you like it or not. It would be better if you told-"

"I CAN'T!" He yelled. After he realized what he did he put his hands on his face.

"There is a cure." Porlysusica said finally. Natsu pulled his head up and stared at her.

"What?"

"Only the person who casts the spell can take the spell off."

"But I don't know who the man was. Hell I don't even know where he is." Natsu thought for a second.

 **Flash Back**

"Hello, Natsu." The voice said in a hard and screeching ton.

"Who are you?" I called out and then a bright light came out of nowhere. A man in a red Cape and gold armor walked up to me.

"I can't tell you that." He said with a grin.

"But I can tell you this. I have been sent to kill you from a friend from the future. You know who he is." He said and took out a big sword.

 **Back To Reality**

"I know who sent him." Natsu said and with that he jumped of the bed and ran out the door. As he ran past Levy and Lucy he grabbed Lucy's hand. Natsu stopped at the entrance to the path.

"Natsu? Where are we going?" Lucy said as she got launched towards Natsu. Natsu caught her. She was standing and looking at Natsu. Natsu had his hands on her waist. She looked as beautiful as she did just a little while ago.

"We are going on a Mission!" He said and had a great big smile on his face. Lucy didn't say anything for a bit. Natsu started to get a little nervous. Lucy loved his smile and missed it for the longest time. She finally got to see it again and it made her the happiest person on the planet. She Put a big smile on her face and laughed like the brightest thing in the world. Natsu was so happy to see Lucy happy.

"Well what are you waiting for!" She said and grabbed his hand and they were off.

* * *

 _ **COMMENT**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't Forget To** ** _Favorite_** **and** ** _Follow_** **The Story To** ** _Get All Updates_** **!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone.**

Sorry I've been gone for a bit and only reposted a lot of the chapters.

I had edited all of them and I can't go back to the story chapters that I published

to actually edit them... so I re published everything.

For everyone who had to find the story again, I do apologize.

For everyone new, Welcome! just know that I don't actually have any publishing schedules.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17**

 _ **Bad Lier**_

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

We stopped in the middle of town and Lucy let go of my hand and looked at me.

"So, do you know where we are going?" She said as she looked at me.

"Well… not exactly but I have a good Idea. Where did we go when I got hurt again?" I asked hoping Lucy wouldn't get mad at me for asking.

"We went to… hold on. You're not thinking about going back there are you?" She

said with an annoyed face.

"Well-"

"No. Natsu we are not going. You are clearly well enough to go on a mission but not well enough to get into a fight like that again." She crossed her arms and looked away. I moved into the direction she was looking in.

"But Luc, I need to know! It's important!" She just turned her head in the opposite direction.

"Luc Pleas!" I looked at her. Luc, I swear. Ok. I need to think about what I am saying very carefully so then I don't make her mad.

"Luc I left something that was very important to me. I lost it there." I said hoping she doesn't know I am lying.

"What was it?" she asked. I threw my head behind me.

"AAAAARG." I grownd. I had to think of something quick. A… A… a… aaaa…. Oh!

"It was a feather." I said hoping she would buy it.

"A feather? Why do you carry around a feather?" Luc, SO HELP ME.

"Forrrrrrrrr the same reason I carry around this scarf. Someone important to me gave it to me." I said in a frustrated ton.

"Fine. We can go."

"YES!"

"But it's only because you suck at lying."

*Gulp*

"Yes. I knew you were lying, but I have one question."

"Just one? Because my brain really hurts." I said with a grin. Lucy smiled. Then that smile turned into a frown.

"Why do you want to go back? What if the man is there? What if you get hurt?"

"That's three questions." I said with a small smile hoping she would smile to but she just looked at the ground.

"Because I need to find the person who blasted me. If the man is there then that's good and I won't get hurt again… at least not the same way. I promise." Lucy looked at him and seemed a little shocked.

"What?" I said with confusion.

"Ok. So if we are going, how do we get there? You are definitely not well enough to get on the train again, that's for sure." Lucy said.

"Yes!" I jumped in the air but then I thought for a second.

"Why don't we pack first. Let's head to my house first." She said and turned to walk away. Before I could start running Lucy grabbed my arm. I turned to look at her.

"Natsu." She said quietly.

"Ya?" I said confused by what she wanted.

"Never mind." She said quickly after I finished. I looked at her and she just smiled and turned and started running to her house. I shortly did the same.

* * *

 _ **COMMENT**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't Forget To** ** _Favorite_** **and** ** _Follow_** **The Story To** ** _Get All Updates_** **!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Everyone!**

Thought you could use two chapters today considering

that I've been gone for like three... four months...

ha... haha... Its OK!

This Chapter is awsome!

 **Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18**

 _ **I'll Be Right Back**_

"So Luc. What exactly do you need from your house again?" Natsu says as he opens Lucy's door.

"I need to pack up stuff to wear, shampoo, conditioner, head-" lucy said before natsu jumped in.

"Ok, Ok. I got it. You have a lot of stuff and need me to help or-" Natsu said before Lucy cut him of this time.

"No. Just… Sit on the couch or bed or just… relax. I can pack up my stuff myself."

"What? Why? I can help. Let me help. I am capable of it, so let me do it." Natsu says as he stars walking to Lucy's cupboard to get Lucy's bag but she beat him and was standing right in front of it.

"Then you're capable of listening to me and doing as I say." Lucy said and crossed her arms. Natsu crossed his arms to and looked in the opposite direction.

"Fin." He said frustratedly.

"Only because I never win with you?" he said and sat on her bed. While Lucy was packing her stuff Natsu at some point started getting sleepy and was doing everything he could do to not fall asleep.

"Lucy." Natsu said as he stood up.

"Ya?" she answered.

"I will be right back. I am going for a walk." Natsu said as he opened Lucy's front door.

"Ok. If your going out, I will take a bath." she said knowing Natsu would probably take a while but she also got very worried. Last time… lets just not talk about last time.

 **Flash back**

"NATSU LET'S GO!" Lucy yelled again as she grabbed Natsu's arm.

"Luce... Slow... Down." Natsu started to breath heavy again... ohnohonohnohno.

"WE CAN'T! YOU ARE FALLING ASLEEP!" She yelled. Rushing towards the cottage.

 **Back in the present**

"Natsu?" She called and ran to the window.

"Ya?" He called up.

"Please, be careful." She said. Natsu smiled.

"I will. I promise nothing will happen." He said then smiled after to make it seem like he was not worried. But Natsu new Lucy was. She would always be for now on, and that was his fault.

* * *

 _ **COMMENT**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't Forget To** ** _Favorite_** **and** ** _Follow_** **The Story To** ** _Get All Updates_** **!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey Everyone...**_

 _so i've been gone for a long time and i'm sorry._

 _i stopped writing the story because i didn't know where i wanted this story to go._

 _I have an idea of where i want it to go but its not 100% confirmed._

 _If you guys want to give suggestions, please go ahead!_

 _I would love feedback and ideas!_

 _I really hope I can get chapters out on a schedule... I hope._

 _ **So please, Enjoy**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 19**_

 _ **Warning?**_

Natsu started walking the exact direction they came from only because, as Natsu was sitting on the bed, he realized he never got any medicine from Porlysusica and he felt so stupid because that's the only thing that is still keeping him alive.

He walked for a long time until he hit the beginning of the forest. He knew it was another fifteen minutes or so from here so he decided to run but when he got to Porlysusica house, it was empty. There were no lights on and at first he figured that she was just sleeping until he walked inside.

Porlysusica house was trashed. All her medicine and herbs were all over the floor. He quickly started to look at the finer details like, we're the person broke in from, if he took anything, and were Porlysusica is.

"Porlysusica! I'm so stupid! She should have been the first person I looked for!" Natsu said as he slapped his face. He quickly looked in every nook and cranny and every room but he couldn't catch her scent. When he got to her room there was a bottle on her bed with a note.

"Natsu. Take this with you. I made it a day ago but take a sip every day and you will have all the energy you need for 14 days. You will also be able to sleep. This is all I have left, so don't drink it all in one sitting or it will only last 7 days. Good luck and keep a close eye on Lucy. They are after her two." When he finished reading he grabbed the bottle and then ran to lucy's place.

"I should have never left her alone!" Natsu yelled. When he got to the apartment building it looked like normal. He slowly walked up the stars making sure that if someone was inside then they would not here him. When he got to the door, he took a deep breath and then slammed the door open. Shortly after he hurd a huge crash from the bathroom.

"Natsu?" Lucy's scared voice came from the other side of the door. Natsu felt so relieved.

"Natsu? Is that you?"

"Oh! Ya. Sorry for scaring you. I put all my weight into the door I guess." Natsu said with a sigh.

"Thanks for scaring the crap out of me. Now, go make sure there is no dent in the wall. If there is I will have to pay for the damage." She sighed.

"I swear. What am I going to do with him? If I need to pay for one more repair that's it. I'm broke and kicked out of my only home. She whined to herself. Natsu, on the other hand, was thinking about what Lucy would do to him if there was damage. He cried a little on the inside.

* * *

 _ **COMMENT**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't Forget To** ** _Favorite_** **and** ** _Follow_** **The Story To** ** _Get All Updates_** **!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey Everyone**_

 _Im posting two chapters today..._

 _ **Hope you Enjoy**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 20**_

 _ **Forgot...**_

When Lucy got out of the bath, she put on her usual blue, white, and yellow outfit, with her hair up on one side in a small side ponytail. When she opened the door, she saw Natsu sleeping on her bed. She Immediately rushed over to him and shook him awake. He wasn't allowed to sleep. What if he didn't wake up. He jumped and looked up at her.

"Natsu! You can't-" Lucy yelled but was quickly cut off by Natsu.

"Porlysusica said that with this medicine I could sleep." Lucy looked at him in concern. He looked exhausted. He hadn't steeped in days. She sighed and then sat beside him.

"I'm sorry." She said, not wanting to look at him.

"Sorry for what?" Natsu was confused.

"You're exhausted and in pain. All I've been doing is worrying about how I feel about this and not you." Natsu looked at Lucy in surprise. He wasn't in pain and he was only a little tired.

"I'm fine Luc. You don't have to worry about me. I probably haven't been much help either. It's not ya have to think of me." He said with a reassuring smile. Lucy couldn't help but give a little smile back.

"You should finish packing so we can leave." Natsu knew that they should leave now, but he also knew that Lucy would panic if she knew he only had a few days left.

"Ok." She said as she got up and walked over to her dresser, then she stopped and turned around.

"Wait. Where is your stuff?" She asked. Natsu had totally forgot to go to his house. Then he remembered what he was doing.

"No! Wait! Lucy! We have to go!" He was an idiot. How could he have forgotten something so important. Maybe this magic was affecting his memory?

"What! Why?" She asked in surprise. Natsu grabed her bag and threw it at her.

"Porlysusica was taken!"

* * *

 _ **COMMENT**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't Forget To** ** _Favorite_** **and** ** _Follow_** **The Story To** ** _Get All Updates_** **!**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hey_ _everyone_**

 _This weekend is going to be hardcore Chapter writing._

 _I want to get a schedule going before school starts and i hope I do._

 ** _Please Enjoy_**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 21**_

 _ **Not Again...**_

"What!?" Lucy yelled in surprise and frustration.

"How could you not tell me this before!?" She threw random cloths into her bag and then grabbed Natsu's arm, pulling him out the door and down the steps.

"We can't just sit around! Let's go!" She yelled, then she stopped. The last time they got on a train, Natsu got really sick. Should they take the train or no?

"What's wrong?" He asked. He knew it was bad that Porlysusica was missing but he didn't think Lucy was the type to worry so much.

"Will you be ok to take the train?" Natsu couldn't remember what happened last train ride.

"Ya… Why wouldn't I be?" Lucy sighed. She realized that he didn't remember.

"You passed out last time and you're still sick… even-"

"No. I'll be fine." He didn't want to get on the train, but he knew he didn't have a choice.

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

"I'll be fine." He said with a forced smile.

 **...**

"Natsu! You said you would be fine!" Lucy said in frustration as Natsu leaned against the window and hugged his stomach. He was sweating from the pain and looked like he was catching a bad flu.

"I… I'm fine." He said through the pain.

"I… it's a dragon… slayer thing… that's all." He said through deep breaths. It reminded Lucy about the time they ran through the forest again. He sounded like he was falling asleep.

"Natsu… did… did Porlysusica say you could go to sleep…?" She asked nervously. Natsu thought back to the letter.

"Y… ya." He said as the pain grew. Lucy was getting nervous. He sounded and looked like he did in the forest and because she was left in the dark about what was going on, she was scared something would happen to Natsu.

"That's it. Where getting off here." She said as the train stopped.

"N-no! Lucy!" Natsu said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him off the train.

"We need to get there fast!" He said as he tried to run towards the train, but Lucy grabbed his scarf and he choked himself and then fell to the ground as the doors closed.

"Lucy!" He said in annoyance. Natsu looked up at her and saw she was staring at the ground!

"Hey… what's wrong Luc?" He asked as he got up and walked around her.

"I can't go through that again." She said as she hugged herself. Natsu was confused.

"Was I that bad when I passed out?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I'm talking about the forest idiot." She said as she looked up at him with tears running down her face. He thought back to what happened but it was all a blur. He only remembered bits and pieces… falling, running, trees… that was it.

* * *

 _ **COMMENT**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't Forget To** ** _Favorite_** **and** ** _Follow_** **The Story To** ** _Get All Updates_** **!**


	22. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

_**!IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**_

 _ **\- PLEASE READ -**_

So I don't want to make any promises about the story but I have some news.

I'm going to be working on one chapter at a time. The list will go like this:

 ** _\- Hide Me_**

 ** _\- (InuYasha x Kagome) Unforgettable Memories_** _(Because It's actually already done, I just haven't posted it)_

 ** _\- Natsu Needs Help_** _(Because, honestly, who even knows how many times I have restarted that story and re posted it... I need to finish that...)_

 ** _\- (InuYasha x Kagome) Book 2: Kagome And The Sacred Necklace_**

I want to apologize for all the delays on every story.

I actually lost (InuYasha x Kagome) Book 2: Kagome And The Sacred Necklace and I have to try and get it back.

 _ **(This will be posted on all stories)**_


End file.
